Destins croisés
by Wasteed
Summary: Zanae Kelmendi, Gryffondor. Else Leto, Poufsouffle. Taïssa Zacharias, Serpentard. Leur point commun ? Du jour au lendemain, leur vie ne fût plus jamais la même. Pas depuis leur arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. Elles qui ne furent auparavant que spectatrices d'un univers magique, se trouvent désormais être les héroïnes d'une toute nouvelle histoire.


Avant toute chose, sachez que nous sommes deux auteures à travailler sur cette histoire, c'est-à-dire Wasteed et natababbana ! Cette fiction relate la vie de trois filles qui se retrouvent plongées dans le monde de Harry Potter ! Ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en place de l'histoire, voilà pourquoi tout n'est pas clair.

Vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a des dialogues en anglais : ne vous en faîtes pas, vous aurez les traductions en fin de chapitre. Pour les bilingues français-anglais, nous vous en remercierons grandement si vous signalez et corrigez nos erreurs. :)

Aussi, nous serons heureuses d'accueillir vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! _(WASTEED : Ne faîtes surtout pas attention à mon profil, je n'avais que 15 ans à l'époque où je l'ai écrit...)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pièce semblait plongée dans les ténèbres. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les épais rideaux, pas même l'éclat de la lune, pourtant si présente en cette nuit d'été.

Deux lits superposés occupaient chaque recoin de la chambre. Une armoire et un pupitre usé se trouvaient à leurs extrémités, tandis que la porte, située non loin des meubles, opposait la fenêtre à l'autre bout du dortoir. Aucune décoration n'indiquait la présence d'un quelconque occupant dans cette pièce.

Et pourtant, trois ombres à la silhouette frêle étaient allongées sur les lits, comme si on avait négligemment posé leur corps là. Leur torse se soulevait au rythme de leur respiration et quelquefois, on entendait le froissement des draps lorsque quelqu'un bougeait.

Une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés remua soudainement, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que cet endroit ne lui était aucunement familier.

De l'autre côté, sur le lit voisin, une petite plainte brisa le silence. Il s'agissait d'une autre fille, sans doute du même âge que la première. Sa chevelure possédait une masse importante et ses cheveux désordonnés partaient en tous sens. Elle respirait fort, apparemment terrorisée.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? …Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ?** demanda-t-elle à sa voisine en se redressant. Puis elle se rendit compte que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. **Ô mon Dieu, où sommes-nous ?** balbutia-t-elle en cédant à la panique.

Incapable de donner une réponse satisfaisante, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour l'autre, la première fille n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

– **C'est possible de faire moins de bruit ?** s'éleva soudainement une voix criarde.

Elles relevèrent la tête en même temps pour observer la personne qui avait parlé, en l'occurrence une petite blonde à l'air agacé. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucune trace de peur sur son visage, seulement de la colère.

– **Et toi, ça te pose aucun problème de parler sur ce ton à quelqu'un de plus âgé que toi ?** lança la première fille à s'être réveillée. Elle s'appelait Zanae.

– **Plus âgé ? Laisse-moi rire, tu dois pas avoir plus de dix ans, petite chipie !**

Toujours apeurée, la deuxième reprit la parole. Elle semblait intimidée par cet affrontement.

– **Excuse-moi, mais… toi non plus, tu n'es pas plus grande qu'elle…**

– **Tu racontes quoi, toi ?** se tourna brusquement la blonde pour lui faire face. Et il sembla à Zanae d'avoir vu la fille à la chevelure imposante se ratatiner sur place.

– **Ne l'agresse pas** , intervint-elle alors. **Elle constate seulement la même chose que moi.**

– **Putain mais vous êtes vraiment des tarées !**

Bien plus énervée que tout à l'heure, la blonde décida de descendre du lit superposé. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : quitter à tout prix cet endroit infesté d'enfants. Elle posa les pieds sur la première marche des escaliers en bois puis sauta sans le moindre ménagement sous le regard des deux autres filles.

Elle se retrouva face à elles. Soudain, elle eut la désagréable sensation de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Elle qui, en temps normal, mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix se trouvait désormais à la même hauteur, si ce n'est plus petite, que ces deux filles.

Devant son étonnement, Zanae ne réprima pas un léger sourire satisfait. La voir clouer son bec était un spectacle distrayant. Cependant, elle reprit très vite son sérieux pour élucider la situation.

– **J'ai l'impression qu'on est toutes dans le même bateau** , finit-elle par lâcher. **On est convaincues d'être** ** _plus âgées_** **que ne le laisserait penser notre apparence** , conclut-elle.

– **C'est le cas !** répondirent en chœur les deux autres filles, pas sur le même timbre de voix néanmoins.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

– **Comment vous vous appelez ? Et quel âge vous êtes** ** _censé_** **avoir ?**

La blonde fut la première à prendre la parole. Elle se présenta sous le nom peu commun de Taïssa Zacharias. Son physique ne laissait pas penser qu'elle possédait des origines grecques. En temps normal, elle aurait dû fêter son dix-neuvième anniversaire cet automne.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Else Leto, une italienne, de s'exprimer. Chose qui semblait la mettre un peu mal à l'aise, étant donné son sourire gêné. Mais elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et parla avec une certaine fierté de ses racines.

Zanae Kelmendi, quant à elle, s'abstint de tout commentaire concernant ses origines albanaises. Non par pudeur, mais parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le désir d'en parler. Elle avait récemment fêté ses dix-neuf ans. Cette indication permit d'aboutir à la conclusion que Else était la plus âgée d'entre elles.

– **J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar** , avoua Taïssa dans un soupir. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit.

– **C'est compréhensible… Je me demande vraiment comment nous sommes arrivées là… et puis, où est-ce qu'on est d'abord ?** demanda doucement Else.

– **J'en sais rien, mais il n'est pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus !**

Taïssa se leva d'un bond, la mine décidée. Son regard vert passa sur le visage de Zanae, comme si elle s'attendait à voir une quelconque réaction sur ses trais enfantins. Finalement, elle visa juste.

– **Il vaudrait mieux voir si on peut sortir d'ici, puis on cherchera de l'aide auprès de quelqu'un. Vous êtes d'accord ?**

Les deux petites filles hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Il était surprenant de constater à quel point elles étaient l'exact opposé de l'autre. Taïssa semblait du genre à manifester son mécontentement, tandis que Else, bien plus discrète, n'osait pas réellement attirer l'attention. Zanae, quant à elle, était l'entre-deux ; elle paraissait indifférente face à la situation.

Elles tentèrent de quitter la pièce discrètement, bien qu'il fût assez difficile de passer inaperçu par la porte dont les gonds grinçaient d'un air sinistre.

Toutes les trois se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit et lugubre. Il y avait des dizaines de portes fermées et numérotés comme dans les chambres d'hôtel et au loin on apercevait une cage d'escaliers. Peut-être la sortie se trouvait-elle dans cette direction ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée mais il fallait tenter leur chance.

Zanae fut la première à s'avancer dans le passage. Ses compères lui emboîtèrent le pas, absolument pas rassurées par cette situation. De toute façon, qui pouvait leur en vouloir d'avoir peur ? Cette réaction était tout à fait justifiée : elles ne savaient pas où elles étaient, ni pourquoi, et surtout, elles avaient régressé de quelques années sans comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Il était tout à fait normal d'éprouver de l'angoisse…

Tout à coup, elles s'arrêtèrent nettes. Alors qu'elles étaient proche du but, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un descendait les marches et si elles ne réagissaient pas rapidement, on les retrouverait et Dieu seul savait ce qui leur arriverait.

– **I hear noises from the second floor, did you too?** _[1]_ lâcha soudainement une voix sévère.

Else se figea. Les yeux larmoyants, elle fixa les autres filles à la recherche d'un plan de secours. Il fallait s'en aller et vite ! Mais comment ?

– **On court** , chuchota la blonde d'un ton pressé.

– **Trop tard…**

En effet, à peine les filles s'apprêtaient à filer au pas de course qu'une silhouette squelettique se dessina devant elles. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme au visage ridé, les pommettes saillantes et les lèvres pincées, donnant l'air d'être agacée par quelque chose.

– **Do you know what time it is, ladies ? Well, let me just give you a hint, it is past four.** _[2]_

Sa voix faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit une vielle porte qui grinçait. Ses yeux minuscules observaient Taïssa, Zanae et Else à tour de rôle. Ces dernières semblaient étonnées de la voir parler en anglais.

– **What did you do ? Why aren't you sleeping ?** _[3]_

– **We-we got lost** _[4]_ , répondit la voix timide et peu assurée d'Else dans un anglais approximatif.

– **Yes. We were… euh, looking for a bathroom** _[5]_ , tenta de rattraper Zanae.

La dame dévisagea longuement les filles, sans ciller une seule fois, avant de finalement lâcher :

– **Well, you should go back to bed, now. We'll talk about this incident later.** _[6]_

De toute évidence, elle ne croyait pas un mot de leur mensonge. Elle attendit de voir si elles comptaient réellement retourner dans leur chambre et ne daigna tourner les talons qu'une fois sûre et certaine qu'elles ne ressortiraient pas.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, les trois filles se regardèrent durant un long moment, interdites. Elles ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles faisaient dans cet étrange endroit.

– **C'était quoi, ça ? Qui est cette bonne femme ? Et pourquoi elle parlait en anglais, putain ?**

– **Je n'en sais rien** , soupira Zanae en retournant dans le lit qui lui appartenait à présent. **Mais on finira bien par le découvrir. Pour le moment, je pense qu'on devrait faire pâle figure.**

– **Je crois que... Zanae, c'est bien ça ?** questionna Else, ayant peur de s'être trompée. Puis, devant le hochement de tête positif de la brune, elle reprit avec plus d'assurance : **je crois qu'elle a raison, on ne devrait pas attirer l'attention sur nous...**

– **Mhh, peut-être** , répondit Taïssa qui ne sembla pas totalement convaincue, mais elle ne rajoute rien à ce sujet. **Il vaudrait mieux dormir maintenant... après tout,** ** _it is past four_** , lança-t-elle dans une imitation à peine exagérée de la dame squelettique de tout à l'heure.

Un rire général éclata dans la pièce, chose qui eut pour effet d'apaiser les esprits. Chacune retourna dans son lit, dans l'intention de dormir un peu, mais personne ne trouva le sommeil. Heureusement, car très vite, elles s'engagèrent toutes les trois dans une discussion animée : elles parlèrent de leur vie et leur famille, se livrèrent quelques secrets parfois drôles, parfois tristes, tentèrent un instant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avant d'abandonner, et rigolèrent à la moindre vanne lancée par quelqu'un.

Ce fût de la sorte qu'elles se lièrent toutes les trois d'amitié.

* * *

TRADUCTION :

 _[1] J'entends des bruits au deuxième étage, pas vous ?_

 _[2] Savez-vous quelle heure est-il, mesdemoiselles ? Je vous donne une piste, il est quatre heure passée._

 _[3] Que faisiez-vous ? Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?_

 _[4] Nous-nous sommes perdues_

 _[5] Oui. Nous cherchions... euh, les toilettes_

 _[6] Vous devriez retournez au lit maintenant. Nous parlerons de cet incident plus tard._


End file.
